


Cold Hearted: Bi-Han x Reader

by Blitzcat57



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: All other characters will be mentioned eventually., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzcat57/pseuds/Blitzcat57
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to Mortal Kombat 9, that continues up to Mortal Kombat 11.





	1. Chapter 1

(Hello there. Before we begin, I would just like to break down the timeline. The way I'm doing this is that Mortal Kombat 11 takes place in 2019 and Mortal Kombat X takes place in 2015. And since Mortal Kombat X takes place 25 years after Mortal Kombat 9, MK9 took place in 1990. This story will take place in 1987, in Beijing, China. Let's say Bi-Han is 32 and Kuai Liang is 30. The reader is 28. Now then, on to the story.)

Late summer in Beijing. Harvesting season for grapes. Working in a vineyard, you will literally collected their fruits of your labor. Taking bundles of grapes off the vine placing them in baskets, baskets to crates, and crates to truck. You were all talking about the 3 day vacation you had all been recently given. While your coworkers are planning on just staying in town, you were going to go hiking in the mountains north of the city.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," one of your co-workers said, " They say it's dangerous to go hiking in those mountains, people go up there and never come back." You let out a sigh. "Those rumors aren't true," you retorted. " They're just scary stories parents tell their kids, so they won't wander off. Do people actually still believe that the Japanese Thunder God eats children's belly buttons while they sleep? And who even came up with that? That sounds like another irrational fear." 

Your coworkers exchanged glances. They always knew how skeptical you could be when it comes to things like this. You are just the type of person who would need to see it to believe it. Once you got home you finished packing everything you needed for your trip. You wanted to get out of town, you didn't necessarily want to spend time with your family. Not that you didn't love them, it's just your sister went shut up about the fact that she was married and you weren't. It's not that you didn't want a husband, it's just you hadn't found the right one. It's still not too late, right?


	2. Along the path.

At around 6:00 a.m., you boarded the bus that would take you towards the mountains. It was a 3 hour bus ride, and once you got off the bus, you walked towards a small rest station as the bus drove off. Sitting on a small bench was an old man, who appeared to be in his late sixties to early seventies. He is wearing a long sleeved shirt pants and some sandals. He also had a long gray beard. "Hello, there. Excuse me, sir?" The old man looked up at you and gave a small smile. " Hello, young lady. What brings you here?" "I was hoping to go hiking in the mountains. Do you have a map I could use?" His smile faded. "I do have a map. But I do advise that you stick to the trail." Now, you are beginning to be suspicious. You haven't listen to your coworkers but something about this old guy gave off a sincere feeling. "Have people been attacked by wild animals up here?" " Yes but not necessarily by wild animals. There are armed men patrolling that trail and the forest around it. Mountain thieves. I suggest you make your way back you before nightfall." "Ok. Thank you." And with that you are off. 

The cool mountain air was so refreshing. You really grown so tired of the buildings, that seeing so many trees was so relaxing. No crowd chatter. Just the sounds of the birds and the streams. Everything was so open. It wasn't crowded walking through the streets of your town, you felt suffocated. Here, you felt so free. You are so lost in the tranquility of the wilderness, you hadn't even noticed the Sun with setting. Cursing under your breath, you turned around and tried to head back. As you're walking you couldn't help but shake the feeling that you were being watched. Just relax. It's just the paranoia. Stick to the trail and you'll be fine. You continue navigating your way down the the trail. *crack* You nearly break your neck turning to the sound. Thinking it some sort of wild animal, you backup against a steep cliff, made up of rocks. 

You hear another crack and throw the rock as hard as you could towards the sound. Silence. You waited for a moment waiting for another sound, looking in that direction. Time passes and nothing. Believing you it scared whatever it was off, you start to walk away. You didn't get far. Because something struck, you in the back of the head. Your vision blurred, you lost all sense of feeling and collapsed. The numbing pain spread throughout your skull, surprisingly you're still conscious. You could vaguely hear voices from behind you.

"So, what do you think? She doesn't look Lin Kuei to me." "I doubt it. But she's pretty ballsy for walking out here by herself."  
"Nothing suspicious in her bag. Leave her out here, the wild animals will handle the rest." "I guess Lin Kuei are as cowardly as they come. Haha-"

Your vision was blurry and your hearing fuzzy. But you are pretty sure, what you just heard was the sound of a sharp blade cutting into flesh and you are pretty damm sure that you just saw the head of a man roll beside yours. Head still hurting, your eyes widened in shock. "Bastard-" A sudden feeling of coldness rushed over your body. In the familiar sound of ice cracking, filled your ears. Then ice shattering. When you finally manage to get some of your strength back, you glanced back. You would quickly come to regret it. What you saw was the headless body of one man and the frozen shattered emains of another.

Petrified, you looked towards the man standing over them. There is a tall man wearing a ninjas garb, black-and-blue in color. In one hand with a sword made out of ice, covered in blood. He looked down on you. "You there..." He spoke in a low voice. You put up one hand in protest. And with the other you grab a rock and hurled it as hard as you could at him. You scramble to your feet and tried to run. But you are seemingly stuck to the ground, you look down to see that your feet were frozen. What the hell is going on here?! You tried to free yourself to no avail. The stranger then walked up behind you and grabbed a fistful of your hair. Because you still had that injury from before, it hurt like hell. You opened your mouth to scream, only for him to punch square in the face. You passed out instantly. I.... I should have... Listened.


	3. Interrogation

The first thing you felt was an aching in your shoulders. You felt this pulsing sensation all throughout your head and your nose was swollen. You tried to breathe out your nose but it was so blocked up, you couldn't. Then you felt the cold of the room. You looked around to find yourself in a dark room made of cobblestone. Attempting to move your arms but you couldn't due to the metal chains that were around them. Where am I? "H-hello? HELLO? Is anyone there? Please!" Just then you heard the heavy metal door open. Two men stepped into the room, one wearing red and the other wearing blue, the man from before. 

"Seems you're finally awake." Says the man in the red. "What is this place? Who are you people?" The man in blue puts up his hand. " That's enough. We will be of one's asking the questions. Now, why are you in Lin Kuei territory?" You furrow your brows in confusion. "Lin-what? I have no idea what you're talking about."   
"Don't try to lie to us, it will only end badly for you." Says the man in red. What the hell on these people even talking about? Wait, now remember that old guy mentioned a bunch of thieves. These must be them. You took a deep breath. "Look if you guys are thieves, that's fine. Just take whatever you want from me. But I'm not some sort of spy, if that's what you're thinking. I'm guessing you're thinking I had something to do with those 2 guys that you killed. And if you didn't notice I was on the ground from when one of them hit me in the back of the head with something. I was just trying to get back to the rest station!" You exclaimed. 

You looked at them with pitiful eyes. The symbol on their clothes caught your attention. "Wait." You pointed towards their chest. "I've seen that symbol before." The two men exchanged glances. The man in the blue stepped toward you in crouched down. He looked into your eyes. In a stern deep voice, he said, "Tell me where you seen this before?" He pointed that the medallion on his chest. You close your eyes thinking back. "I've seen it as graffiti on some of the buildings around the city. No one ever seems to recognize it though, whenever I ask." He looked back at his comrade. "It's probably the younger generations." Said the man in red. "They have no discipline or respect." 

Just then, someone else came in. He was noticeably slimmer than the other two. You could tell he was younger. And he wasn't covering his face like them. "Sektor. Bi-Han. The Grand-" He stopped when he saw you. The man in front of you groaned and stood up. The man in red gave the younger man a death glare. "Is this a bad time?" "Well, this is just great. You moron! You just reveal our names to an outsider! And you let her see your face!" The young man recoiled in fear. My apologies, I was unaware that you were interrogating someone." The man in red grabs him by his shoulder. "Don't bother trying to excuse your ignorance now. Now, what did my fa-, I mean, The Grandmaster want?" The young man stuttered. 

"He wanted to see the two of you, along with the others." The man in red cursed under his breath. He let the young man with a rough shove. "Very well, then. We'll go see The Grandmaster then we'll figure out what to do with her." The man in red gestured towards you. The man in blue walk towards the door. He turned to the young man. "Bring her with us. I still don't completely trust her, especially now that she's awake." 

The young man walked up to you and freed you from your shackles. Gripping both of your arms, he walked you towards the door and down the hallway behind the others. Your heart was racing. You didn't know what was going to happen.   
Were they going to kill you? Were they going to let you go? Oh what you wouldn't give to be back home right now.


	4. Life or Death.

The young Lin Kuei still gripped your shoulders as he guided you behind the older ones as you walk towards the large metal doors. Two guards stood on either side of the doors. They open the doors without a word. Behind them was a throne room, sitting upon the throne was a man dressed in a red and black cloak. Around his neck was a medallion, that had the exact same symbol as all the others. I'm both side of the room sat several people clad dressed in similar fashion. Women sat on one side and men sat on the other. You could feel everyone's eyes on you. The young man forced onto your knees as he bowed along with the other two men. 

"Grandmaster." You heard one of the men say. The old man spoke. "Sektor, " The man in red lifted his head. "Bi-Han," The man in blue did the same. You trade your best to look down most of the time but you caught quick glances. Now, you could identify them. "I was hoping to a dress Bi-han's actions with the Tengu Clan. But it seems you have something else to discuss." You could tell he was talking about you. " Who is this woman?" "This woman is an outsider. She claims she is not affiliated with our enemies." You wanted to say something in your defense but you couldn't. What could you say? 

"I see." The Grandmaster spoke. "Well, what should we do with her?" There were murmurs amongst the audience. One woman with icy blue hair spoke. " Well she's a clearly intruder so we should kill her. Make sure she hasn't tell anyone." This sent shivers down your spine. Your heart was pounding with intense fear. Someone else spoke, a man of African descent. "I have to disagree. While I don't believe we should let her go, I doubt she's an intruder." The woman groaned at this. 

Finally, Bi-Han spoke. "I have another suggestion." He spoke without looking at you. "Listen carefully, I will give you 2 options. One, you become a servant to the Lin Kuei. Or two, you die. I'm guessing you want to live." You sat there conflicted, but then came to your conclusion. No matter which one you chose, you were neve going to see your family and friends, ever again. You didn't want to die. "I'd much rather continue breathing."


End file.
